A Jouney to Middle Earth Part 1
by Legolas'sQueen
Summary: A Journey to Middle Earth Part 1 part of a Sailor Moon/LotR crossover series that I am doing. I have redone this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon LOTR: A journey to Middle Earth featuring Hanson

Chapter 1: A New beginning

It had been three years since the parting with Galaxia. Usagi and her friends were in their last year in high school, and getting ready for their final exams. Right now they were taking a break from studying, and about to meet some friends at the movie theatre. Usagi had met a girl a few months back, that had transferred from the United States, and had come to live in Japan her name was Megan Taylor. Usagi didn't know much about Megan only that she had moved from America and that she was Sailor Capricorn. She also knew her two friends Jessica Conley who was Sailor Virgo, and Tristan Taylor who was Sailor Sagittarius.

"_Hey! Meg, Jessica, Tristan!_ "Usagi yelled, seeing the three girls. "_Hey! Usagi ready for the movie?_" Megan asked. Megan had just met Usagi a couple of months earlier when she had moved from America. Megan at first thought Usagi was annoying; at first she would always come over with her boyfriend Mamoru, and would make a lot of noise while she was there. Megan thought she couldn't be Sailor Moon until she actually met her. "_So what movie are we going to watch?_" Usagi asked everyone. Megan was looking around the movie boards outside and smiled "I want to see this one "Megan said pointing to a sign. "Lord of the Rings?" Jessica asked "But Meg you have already seen this one ten times already" Jessica said laughing. Megan didn't say much.

"_Aw come on Jess, Meg wants to see it again so let's go watch it together._" Tristan said to Jessica. "_Alright come on_" Jessica said "_Wait what is Lord of the Rings anyway?"_Usagi asked "_Oh you'll see_." Megan said excitedly. Megan walked into the theatre, and everyone gathered to the snack bar. "Wait I think some of us should go reserve seats for the rest of us" Makoto said to all of them. "_I agree._" Ami said smiling "I'll help with the snacks" Usagi said to the other girls. "No way Odango Atama you would eat it all. " _We will go save some seats come on Usagi!_" Minako said and pulled Usagi along before she and Rei made a scene. Megan went inside with the others and was starting to get anxious. " _Oh I can't wait !_" she said smiling. " _Which one is this one again ?_" Minako asked " _This one is the last one_ _The Return of the King_" Megan said "_If you don't understand it, once we get finished with the movie Ill let you borrow my first two DVDs of The Fellowship of the Ring , and The Two Towers_" Megan said " _Alright that would be fine_ " Minako said " _Would you let me borrow them too_ ?" Ami asked. " _I didn't know you like them Ami_" Minako commented " _Oh I do I have read the books, but I never saw the whole movie trilogy_" Ami answered. " _Sure Ami you can watch them !_ " she answered and looked up at the screen as the room started to get dark. "_Where are Rei, and Makoto ?_" Usagi asked anxious for snacks. " _We are coming Usagi!_ " Makoto laughed.

" _Finally!_" Usagi said grabbing a popcorn,and two candy bars " _Is that all she ever thinks about doing is eating ?_" Jessica asked " _Yeah, that's all she has on the brain_" Rei complained " NO! wait its sleeping than eating and playing video games" , and laughed. " What was that laugh about !" Usagi yelled . " _Shh!! the movie is about to start_" Megan yelled. Megan took a popcorn, but hardly touched it once the movie started. Her eyes widened seeing the most handsome ,agile, blonde haired elf, on the screen " _Oh Legolas is so HOT !_" she said to herself.Megan had huge crush on the actor the played Legolas. " She had met Orlando Bloom once at the ROTK premiere,when she traveled with Hanson, but that was along time ago. Ever since then she has had a huge crush on Orlando " Meg are you okay ? You are scaring me " Jessica said and then looked up at the screen. " Oh fancying one of the characters are we" Tristan asked. Megan turned and nodded her head and then went back to watching the movie.

Three figures were sitting at the back of the theatre." _She hasn't changed at all, Same old Megan_ " a male voice said but quited down. " _Come on Zac you know how she is , She has been star struck on Orlando Bloom since seeing him at the ROTK premiere_ " another voice said. The voice belonged to Taylor Hanson ,of Hanson ,and he, and his brothers Isaac,and Zac were taking a break in Tokyo for awhile before going out on tour again. " N_o,I say she has like Orlando ever since Lord of the Rings : The Fellowship of the Ring came out _" Isaac answered. " Meg, Meg, Meg, " Taylor said shaking his head,and smiled. Isaac smiled as well as Zac. The three quited down as Megan's head turned around. The three chuckled as she turned around complaining about the part she had missed.

" _Whats the matter Meg?_" Jessica asked " _I thought I heard Isaac's Taylor's, and Zac's voices._" Megan said, but she could have been imagining things. She then turned around looking at the screen once more. " _Aw man I missed that part_ " Megan thought as Legolas slid down the elephant like trunk on the beast. "_ I really like it too. Maybe I will buy another ticket, and watch it again._" She had a feeling though she was being watched. As the battle between Gondor, and Modor arrived Megan watched the screen closely. Everyone had a sweat drop on the side of their heads. " _Uh? Meg your drooling._ " Tristan said looking over at Megan seeing the edge of her mouth start draining water. Megan wasn't listening at all. " _And she calls herself Sailor Capricorn, she dosen't even fit the personality of one._ " Jessica said. Megan turned her attention toward the two. "_ I know I am not acting Capricornish, but I can't help it._" Megan said, and turned away again. Usagi, and the others were watching the battle. Usagi had her face covered screaming, as heads were being cut off, and blood flying everywhere. " _I wish Mamrou were here!_ " she yelled "_Be quiet Usagi_ " Rei shouted, and the two started to argue. " _Shh girls be quiet!_ " Ami said. The two finally calmed down and watched the movie.

" _What kind of friends has Meg made since she moved here ?_ " Taylor asked " _I don't know, but we better watch out for her._ " Isaac said scared for Megan's safety. Megan turned around again thinking she heard Taylor and Isaac again and finally looked to see the three brothers sitting at the very top watching the movie. "_ Those guys, can't they at least give me at least three more years_ _before checking on me ? Don't they have their own families to worry about besides me? _" she thought, shaking her head and turned back around. Seeing the end of the movie. Legolas was dressed in his white prince outfit which made Megan's heart pound. " _Wow he is so cool!_ " Minako said hearts filling her eyes. " _He is!_ " Megan said and smiled " _Sometimes I wish he was real_ " she said and sighed. " _Really ?_ " Tristan said " _Yeah I do._" Megan said smiling. " _Maybe, there is a alternate universe where Middle Earth does exists._" Jessica said " _Because the way you sound, you have fallen for the character more than the actor, do you think its due to your past ?_" she asked. " _I don't know, it could be_ " Megan said . As the movie credits roled Megan sat there thinking. Could it be to her past self why she was attracted to Legolas ? She wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon LOTR: A Journey to Middle Earth featuring Hanson

Chapter 2: Falling To Middle Earth

After the movie everyone went outside except Megan she was waiting in the lobby. As the three brothers came into the room she walked over to them. " _What are you three doing here ?_ " Megan asked " _Wait don't tell me your on vacation ?_ " " Meg its not what you think it is we are not spying on you". " Isaac said " _Sure you are not spying on me, but I know you will ,you do this everytime you come here !! _" Megan yelled She walked outside " _Meg wait_" Zac yelled and the three ran outside after Megan " _Great now my evening is spoiled!_" she said and walked stopping. Megan had stayed with Hanson from when she was 8 years of age due to an accident that happened in America with a youma and her parents. Megan tried to save her parents but their energy source had been drained to much for her to save them from dying. She was later taken in by Isaac Taylor and Zac's parents. Megan and Zac started dating when he was about 13, and broke up when she turned 13 which made her sad. "_Megan wait !_" Isaac yelled. " _Why should I ? I moved out along time ago!_ _I shouldn't even be your problem anymore!_" Megan yelled. "_ We know that , but your still like a little sister to us if something happened to you again how do you think we would feel._" Taylor said. " _I know, but you don't have to check up on my every three years or months for that matter. _" Megan said

As Megan, and the boys were talking the other girls were over hearing the conversation. " _I didn't know Megan knew Hanson, can she get me their autograph ?_" Minako said her eyes filling with hearts. " _Yes she does she used to travel with them when she was younger she moved here just three years ago,after the three of them you know got married, she had dated Zac for about a few years they loved each other but I don't know what happened after that._" Jessica said " _I used to go to school with her in America,and would keep in touch with her sometimes._ _I don't think she can ask them now_ " " _What she dated Zac ?_" Minako yelled. " Poor Meg to loose love no wonder she tries to avoid guys sometimes " Usagi said. " When I first met her, she tried to avoid Mamo-chan a lot when he talked to her. "

Zac and Megan had heard Jessica talk about them dating . Zac pulled her to him and gave her a hug " _I am sorry I didn't know I hurt you that bad"_ he said to her " _Its okay Zac. I was just being stubborn you know how I am _" Megan said " _Its normal for me._ " Megan looked at him and started crying " _What did I ever do, Why !!_ " she cried " _You didn't do anything Meg. It was me I felt it was better for us to be friends_" Zac said. "_ Really ?_ " Megan asked " _I am sure_" Zac said and hugged her tight. " _You acted the same way at our weddings too_ " Taylor said looking at Isaac. " I know, and I am sorry " Megan said to them she had finally calmed down. " I am sorry for walking away too. " Megan said " What are you doing here anyway ? " she asked " We were here on vacation before we started touring again. " Taylor finally said smiling. " So your not spying on me ? " Megan asked

" _No we are not spying on you ._" Isaac said to her. " Are you sure?" Megan asked " We are sure " Taylor said " 100 positive " Megan asked again joking " Meg ! " the three said. " Okay, okay," Megan said and smiled finally. " There is the Meg we know." Taylor said . "Now tell us you still like Orlando Bloom right ? " Taylor asked " Yes... " Megan said and looked over to her friends " Oh before I foreget guys you know Jessica and Tristan ? " Megan asked " Yes we know them, but we never met your other friends. " Taylor asked. " Well the two blonde girls are Minako Aino and Usagi Tsukino Usagi is the one with the pigtails. She is also Sailor Moon " Megan whispered " What Meg what are you doing " Usagi yelled " Don't worry Usagi they already know about the scouts and Zodaic scouts." Jessica said to them " Anyway the raven haired girl is Rei Hino next to her is Ami Mizuno, and the one next to her the very tall one is Makoto Kino " Megan said introducing the rest of the girls.

" _Why were you and Rei fighting in the theatre?_ " Zac asked Usagi "_ Oh don't worry guys, they do this regularly_ " Megan said to them. The others laughed except for Usagi and Rei. They both were about to say something when suddenly a scream could be heard in the distance. " _Help a monster_ _!!_" a girl yelled. " _A monster ? could it be a Youma ?_ " Usagi asked " I don't know, but lets go find out" Megan said " Guys stay here " Megan yelled at Isaac ,Taylor, and Zac. "_ A Youma! it must be a left over from the Negaverse_ " Usagi said.

"_Hurry girls transform_ " a voice yelled looking up to see Tuxedo Kamen. " Tuxedo Kamen Sama !! " Usagi yelled, and finally held her brooch in her hands. " Ready girls !" Usagi yelled " Yeah " the four girls yelled behind her.

"_ Mercury Crystal Power ! "_ Ami cried

_" Mars Crystal Power ! "_ Rei cried

" _Jupiter Crystal Power ! " _Makoto yelled

" _Venus Crystal Power ! "_ Minako cried

" _Moon Eteranl_ " Usagi yelled

" _Make Up" _the girls yelled together

The group transformed into blazes of lights and transformed into their scout uniforms. After the scouts transformed Eternal Sailor Moon looked back at Megan. " Hurry Meg !" a voice yelled Megan looked over seeing three more of her group. Sara Olsen who was Sailor Aries, and Sarah Lee who was Sailor Libra,and Tiffany Spears who was Sailor Cancer" _Were on it_ " Megan yelled as the Isaac Taylor and Zac rounded the corner. " Good timing" Megan yelled smiling she could always count on her other friends.

" _Virgo Zodiac Power !_ " Jessica yelled

" _Aries Zodiac Power !"_ Sara yelled

" _Libra Zodiac Power !_ " Sarah yelled

" _Cancer Zodiac Power !_ " Tiffany yelled

" _Sagittarius Zodiac Power !_ " Tristan yelled

Megan smiled as her friends waited for her to transform as, Isaac, Taylor, and Zac watched on as the girls held their amulets in the air.

" _Capricorn Zodiac Power !_ " Megan yelled

" _MAKE UP! _ " the girls yelled together. The Zodiac scouts were surrounded buy their signs and lights as they transformed. Megan landed on the ground her sign of Capricorn shining in the background her sycth was in her hands and she twirled it in the air. The youma turned toward the scouts after transforming. " **Sailor soldiers!!** " she screamed,and started to attack with a fire attack. " Great she has the same elements as me " Sailor Capricorn yelled. Capricorn jumped in the air and flipped. " As Sailor Capricorn Megan had earth powers related to the element that associated with her sign only one attack was Saturn and space based but she hadn't used it yet and she didn't want to.

" Capricorn watch out ! " Zac yelled trying not to give her name away to the youma, and Capricorn got hit by one of the youma's attacks. " _Ow! that hurt, Thanks Zac thanks alot!_ " she said holding her side. She uncovered it, seeing a burn on her left side. " _I am sorry_ " he yelled. She painfully got up, as the burn hurt her. " _Capricorn you better sit this out._ " Virgo said " _No! I am fine I can go on!_ " Capricorn yelled back. " She is stubborn " Taylor said. As Capricorn raced toward the youma. " _Capricorn Super Earthquake !_ " she yelled, and placed the tip of her staff in the ground.

The ground started shaking, and the crack. The crack grew bigger, and wider causing the youma to fall in. " Sailor Moon ! destroy it " Megan yelled. " _You got it !_ " Eternal Sailor Moon yelled. Eternal Sailor Moon held her tier out and started to attack. " _**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss !!**_ " she yelled and sent the attack at the youma destroying it. But something wasn't right when she did destroy it. A strange mist swriled around inside the hole Capricorn had made. " That was easy ! " Eternal Sailor Moon yelled smiling but when she saw the look on Ami's face she knew something was wrong . " _Yes, but it looked too easy_" Ami said and started anaylzing the hole. " Whats going on Mercury ?" Jupiter asked " I don't know " Mercury said. Suddenly a vaccum like force started pulling from the hole.

" _What is that !_ " Venus cried

The hole grew bigger and started changing from sold ground into a black hole. " What the " Capricorn shouted. the force of the black hole started pulling trees cars anything that got in its way. Capricorn had closed her eyes and placed her staff on the ground. " Hold on to something " she yelled. Capricorn looked around only to see the brothers starting to slip in. Venus quickly through a love me chain twoard the guys only for them to fall into it. " Venus keep you chain going I am going after them but Ill need some help" she said " I do not know it my chain can hold more than four " Venus said looking at Capricorn. But capricorn was at the entrance to the hole before she heard what Venus said. " Hold guys I am coming " she yelled down in the hole. The others waited but the force of the hole was getting to strong. " Hurry we have to pull them out " Aries yelled and they started pulling at the chain. The force of the hole pulled as they pulled.

The others pulled only to be sucked into the hole itself. Capricorn had reached Isaac ,Taylor ,Zac but now everyone was in the hole except Tuxedo Kamen.

" Where is this thing taking us " Taylor yelled

" I don't know but hold on to each other so we don't get separated Everyone held hands " We could try to teleport out of here " Venus said " Good idea Venus " Eternal Sailor Moon said smiling . The girls started concentrating but as they were something ran across Capricorns arm. " What was that " Capricorn asked seeing a light bouncing inside the hole. The Light suddenly came back hiting the scouts in the hands forcing them to let go. Everyone was separated into groups of one two and threes Capricorn looked down only to see ground starting to form Underneath her feet. " Isaac Taylor Hold to me" Capricorn said and noticed she was starting to detransform while falling.

The three hit the ground head first

" Quickly over here " someone yelled and galloped over to where the three had landed Megan groggly looked up only to see nothing but blurry faces. " They fell from the sky" the other said " what kind of madness had them in the sky." " Shh Gimli we have to get them to Rivendell and fast " the tall one said to the short looking one. Megans eyes closed not knowing where they were headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awaking in Rivendell

It had been several hours when Megan finally awoke it was bright outside and felt like she was in a bed. She woke up " Where am I " she asked and looked around. " You are in the house of Elrond. Elf maiden " a voice said. Megan turned around obseving the room as she turned seeing a tall man that looked like a king. " Where, How did I get here and did you just say elf maiden ? " Megan asked confused. I remeber falling, and then I hit my head. " As I said my lady you are in the house of Elrond, and two of my friends found you out in the woods you have been out quite awhile and yes you are an elf my lady. " the man said sounding confused.

" My name is Aragon son Arathorn and you are my lady ?" he asked her "Aragon ... Aragon... and it started adding up.. Aragon of Lord of the rings. " Megan thought " My name is Megan Taylor " Megan said smiling " Okay I must be imagining this " she thought again. The strangest part is, when she said her name. " I am not speaking english" she thought again. " Megan Taylor then Lady Megan please tell me where you are from for you seem lost " Aragon said to her. " Well I .. " she began when she heard the door open to her room. Megan's eyes widened the most handsome of all elves stepped through the door, and small dwarf followed right behind him. " Oh my god " she thought " he.. hes real .. no it can't be they must be remakingthe move and its just Orlando in costume " or so she thought. " But.. it looks to real .. he looks to real"

" Ah my lady these are the two that brought you here. This is Legolas of the Woodland relm and Gimli son of Gloin " Aragon introduced. " Tha.. Thank you " she said smiling widely. " No problem my lady " Gimli said to her " Oh I was wondering do you know where the two gentlemen are that were with me ? " Megan asked " Oh they are still asleep my lady they have been out for quiet awhile and won't wake till morning " Aragon said to her. " We will leave you to gather your thoughts" and he with Legolas and Gimli walked out of the room, only for Legolas to look back at her. " Wow ! " Megan said when her door was shut. She got up from the bed she was sitting on and looked around the room feeling everything. " It feels real.. " she said and walked into the bathroom and upon seeing her reflection ,she knew this was not a dream. Her ears were pointed like that of Lord of the Rings elves, She seemed a little taller as well. " Wow I guess when I fell here I guess my appearance changed to match the place I landed in " she thought and looked around more. " I am .. I am in Middle Earth or rather my friends and I where ever they landed. " she said. " And that must mean... Oh my god Legolas is real !! " she said smiling.

She then went out of the room to look for Isaac and Taylor to make sure the two were alright. Megan looked around the huge hall. " Wow this place is huge " she said and looked around some more. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. " Ahhh !! " she screamed turning around to see Taylor with his hand on her shoulder. " Don't do that " she said. " I thought you were still out" she asked. " I was but then I woke up in a bed and was greeted by a tall guy that looked like Aragon from Lord of the rings " Taylor said " That's because he is Aragon from Lord of the Rings " Megan said. " Huh ? What do you mean " Taylor asked " I mean we fell through that hole and landed in Middle Earth. " Megan explained. Megan started talking somemore until Taylor interrupted her. " Wait Meg have you changed ? " he asked. " You finally noticed " Megan said smiling " Yes I am changing into a elf. " Megan said . " Are you sure they aren't fake ? " he asked and Megan pulled on the tip of her ear.

" Hey is Isaac okay ? " Megan asked Taylor " Yeah he's awake too just went the other direction I guess " Taylor answered. " Hey TAylor has your hair gotten longer ? " Megan asked looking at the once short hair Taylor had had grown a inch or two longer than it orginally was. Megan reached up and ran her fingers through it. " It reminds me of old times " she said smiling " Really ? " Taylor asked watching it grow back down to were it used to be (past his shoulders) " And I think you have ears like mine." Megan said giggling. As the two talked Isaac came around the corner seeing a elf versions of Megan and Taylor. " Okay whats with the costumes and this weird place ? " Isaac asked. " And Meg have you gotten taller ? " Megan looked at her legs and body. " I think I have " Megan said smiling " This isn't half bad, and to answer your question about costumes this isn't one" Megan said " Neither is Taylor's " Megan said. " Why isn't Isaac changing ? " Taylor asked noticing it " I don't know ? " Megan asked As they were talking Legolas walked through the hall seeing the three together.

Megan's heart beat as he passed by " I see you found each other " Legolas said to them. " Yes they thank you " Megan could not take her eyes off of Legolas. He then noticed her changes as well " You look different from when I last saw you " Legolas said to Megan. " Really I guess because I've changed into an elf ? "Megan asked Legolas nodded. Isaac and Taylor stood back watching Megan flirt with Legolas. " Well Ill see you in the morning " Legolas said and walked down the hall. Megan wanted to follow but looked out seeing it was getting dark. She yawned " I guess we can stay here for the night and then head out to find the others" Isaac said to Taylor and Megan . " Hey Meg are you listening ? " Taylor asked. " Huh oh yeah find the others " Megan said looking the direction Legolas had went. " Come on Meg you can flirt tomrrow " Taylor said to her. " Aw man " Megan said and went back to her room. " Good-night guys " Megan said closing the door to her room. " Good-night Meg" both brothers said together and waited until she was in bed asleep.

Megan looked through her window before going to sleep, the other scouts had to be out there somewhere. " I wonder what kind of things the girls are finding ?" she asked herself and yawned. She closed her eyes finally and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting and Greetings

Megan woke up with the sun in her eyes and smiled looking around the room she got up and went to the bathroom and looking at her reflection when she undressed noticed she was hairless. " Yeah now I don't have shave my legs and arms anymore " she thought. Looking around. She slipped into the tub that was in there and started taking a bath. " Hey Meg are you up ? " a voice yelled coming into her room. " Taylor can't you knock first " Megan asked ducking her body deeper into the tub. " Oh I am sorry I didn't know you were bathing." Taylor said blushing. Megan laughed seeing Taylor had changed a little bit more from last night and reminded her of her other changes as well. " Your wife would get a kick out this if she saw you " Megan said giggling . " Lets hope she never does " Taylor said.

" Oh Taylor its not so bad " Megan said laughing some more. " Really like how ? " Taylor asked " Well elves have good reflexes,good agility, They can walk in snow, Never age, no hair on their bodies except the hair on their heads. Elves are also talented singers only to name a few, they also have enhanced hearing, seeing Should I go on ? " Megan asked " No I think you covered it all " Taylor said smiling " I'll give it a try. " Taylor said Megan smiled. " Now go I need to get out, and I can't with you standing in front of the tub " Megan said . " Okay Ill see you downstairs " Taylor said and left Megan to get out of the tub. She dried off and walked into the main part of the room to pick out something to wear.

Megan looked through the closet pushing back clothing until she found a dark blue elvish dress " Wow I like this on " she said and took the towel off putting on undergarments and the dress. She sat down at the dresser and started brushing her hair. As she brushed her hair she heard foot steps outside her door. " That is either Merry Pippin or Sam " Megan said and knew she wouldn't meet Frodo for he was gone to the Grey Heavens. " Something is coming " she said she felt something unfamiliar were she was sitting. Megan sat continuing to brush her hair and a song appeared into her heart. King Aragon was passing through the hall where Megan was stopping hearing the song come from her room. Legolas also was walking through the palace upon hearing singing coming through the halls.

" This elf maiden is an angel sent from the heavens " Aragon said " No she is no angel, but she dose sing like one " Isaac said smiling walking through the hall. " Why do speak such words ?" Aragon asked them " Now Isaac you shouldn't look down on her " Taylor said Megan heard the three outside talking. " I know what you said Isaac " Megan yelled from inside, and opened the door. She passed the men. " Wow !" Taylor said as she passed by in her elvish attire. She walked down the hall and downstairs and outside. Her hair blew in the wind as she walked. " What is she so happy about ? " asked Isaac " I don't know but she has been cheery since this morning" Taylor said smiling. Suddenly something moved at the entrance to Rivendell and Isaac and Taylor looked up seeing their young brother walking through the gates with two tiny hobbit girls. Megan looked up and smiled " Zac ! " Megan said smiling and ran to hug him. " Hey don't forget us " the small hobbit girls said. " Usagi? Rei? " Megan asked giggling " Yeah its us. It happened while we were in this strange little town.

" Ah I know where you were " Megan said smiling " You were in the Shire " " The Shire isn't that a place in ...? " Zac asked Megan nodded and he finally noticed her changes. " Wait you used to be here on me" Zac said pointing to his elbow. " I though you notice " Megan said " and your an elf " Zac said surprised " Not only me but Taylor is too " Megan said smiling. " Tay is and elf I have got to see this " Zac said and went to go see his brothers. " At least you got the good body ! " Usagi complained " Aww! come on Usagi being a hobbit isn't that bad besides they are the ones who save the day " Megan said giggling. " Are these friends of yours maiden ? " Aragon asked Megan " Oh yes Usagi, Rei this is Aragon king of Gondor " Megan said " Wow ! " Rei said hearts formed in her eyes. " He's married Rei " Megan said to her " Aww man " Rei said.

Aragon smiled " Come you must be hungry after your journey my lady hobbits " Aragon said . " Did you say dinner yes I am starving " Usagi said smiling. Megan and Rei shook their heads and followed Usagi and Aragon into the palace. Megan went in and sat down at a place and waited for everyone else to come,and sit. Usagi and Rei looked up as other people and elves came into the dining room. " Hey we saw them in the Shire " Merry said pointing to Usagi and Rei. " YOu know Merry and Pippin and Sam ? " Megan asked "Yes we ran into them looking for everyone and Odango brain over here got hungry and needed to stop to eat. " Rei said.

" Wow who is that " Rei asked Megan as Gimli and Legolas entered the room " Which one ? " Megan asked looking at Legolas. " The tall one ? " Usagi said " His name is Legolas and the short dwarf is Gimli " Megan said and sighed " Aww your after him ?" Rei said looking at Megan

Aragon stood up " Welcome to all friends and new friends we have come to discuss a very important matter " Aragon announced. " What is it ? " Zac asked Megan looked at Zac and whispered in his ear " The ring has returned " she whispered " What ? " he whispered back Megan nodded. Aragon smiled as Megan informed her friend of the tragedy. " My lady grace us with another song " he said to her. Megan looked up at Aragon for a moment. " So that was you ?" Legolas said to her and Megan nodded. " Come on Meg sing " Zac said to her " Yeah its been awhile since we have heard you sing " Taylor added. " Well ... I " Megan said for a moment and looked at the girls. Megan smiled " Let me think of one then " Megan said and started eating for a moment. " Why don't you sing that one you like so much ? " Isaac said " you mean Angel ? " Megan asked " No the other one you like " Taylor said "Oh that one. I know what your talking about now " Megan said " Can you feel the love tonight ? " Megan asked and the boys nodded.

" There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day , When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment , and it sees me through, Its enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can feel the love tonight? it is were we are, its enough for this wide -eyed wonderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight ? How its laid to rest? Its enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best... " Megan sang and closed her eyes for the moment. A gentle breeze flew into the room no doors or windows were opened. Everyone looked around. " She dose sing like an angel, even the winds obey her voice" Aragon commented. Megan opened her eyes and they began to twinkle, and she smiled.

" There's a time for everyone If they only learn. That the twisting Kaleidoscope moves as all in turn there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours . And can you feel the love tonight it where we are . Its enough for this wide eyed wonderer. that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight ? How its laid to rest? Its enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best..." She sung once more and ended the song. "

Yeah Meg you go girl ! " Usagi yelled. Megan blushed " Come sing another " Rei said. " Na I am letting some else " Megan said looking toward the brothers. " What us ? " Taylor asked. " Yes you three I haven't heard you in ages ." Megan said " They sing too ? " Aragon asked " Oh yeah in fact where I live they sing for a living or its there job " Megan said " I used to travel with them up until a certain time " Megan said " Why were those reasons again ? " Zac asked. " Thats something I won't share." Megan answered. " Meg come on " He said. " No ! " Megan answered " I don't want to talk about it." Megan turned back to Aragon " I am sorry if you'll excuse me " Megan said and getting up went to her room. Usagi looked up at Zac. Legolas watched as she walked away and saw a tear run down her face. " What is wrong with our young lady ? " Aragon asked " I think I know " Taylor said Zac looked at Taylor " I broke her " Zac said While everyone talked Legolas had left the table.

" Hey where did Legolas go ? " Rei asked " He might have went out " Aragon said but looked up seeing him go up stairs.

Megan was laying on her bed tears were staining her face and her eyes were red from crying. The door opened and she looked up from crying only to see Legolas in her room. She wiped her eyes " Legolas what are you ? " she asked " I came to check on you " Legolas said to her. " Was it bad ? " Legolas asked. " Well I.. " Megan started and looked up seeing Aragon come in " Are you alright my lady " he asked her. Zac came in behind him seeing her face " Meg I am so sorry " he said to her. " Zac its okay I know lover her " Megan said " Is that why you didn't come ? " Zac asked " you know to the wedding" As everyone left the room " I was there. " Megan said to him. " You were ? " Zac asked " Yes Kate invited me herself , but I came in after everyone had sat down. I did want to see you but I didn't want you to see me cry " Megan answered.

" I am sorry " Zac said " You know I loved you but it was more of a sister brother relationship than anything" Zac said Megan smiled " I know and that's what killed me . I though of Taylor and Isaac that way but you. It was you I loved and didn't think it was possible but it was and I am sorry feeling that way ." Megan said Zac smiled at her " Come on council will be starting soon and you know I think you may find love some where maybe not me but someone who makes you happy " he said to her. " I hope so too " Megan thought. The two finally opened the door seeing Legolas standing there. Megan looked up at Legolas and smiled " Thank you for coming to check on me Legolas " Megan said " Your welcome " he said to her and gave a little smile back and walked away only to look back at her.

" I hope its him " she thought as her heart pounded. Zac looked at Megan's face " You like him ? " Zac asked. Megan nodded a little." Come lets go " Megan said smiling and the two went downstairs to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Meeting of Danger

Megan and Zac walked downstairs seeing everyone had went into the council room, " Come you two sit down council will be starting soon " Aragon said smiling. " Are you okay my lady ? " Aragon asked Megan. " Yes I am fine . " Megan answered. Aragon smiled " I am glad" he said and walked over to the chair in front of everyone. Legolas was sitting beside Megan and she looked over at him. Taylor nudged Isaac's arm and the two watched as Megan flirted with the elf prince. " Meg has the hots this morning " Usagi said. Legolas turned seeing Megan looking at him and then her head turned to Usagi. " Is your friend like this all the time ? " Legolas asked. " Yes she is and its getting annoying " Megan whispered. Her cheeks were red " What dose she mean you have the Hots ? Are you running a fever ? " Legolas. " It means she... " Usagi started but Megan glared at him. " Never mind Legolas I am fine " Megan answered him.

Everyone was suddenly quiet and looked up at Aragon. " My Friends and new friends we have gathered here for not only one but two purposes one is the Ring and the other being our guests " Aragon said. " My ladies and gentlemen" Aragon said. " Go on Meg " Taylor said Megan got up as well as Usagi, and Rei " Well, As I introduced my name is Megan Taylor, my friends and I came here for a reason and we want to find out. " Megan said " How did you girls get here anyway ? " Sam asked looking at the girls. " Well thats a good question and to answer it is a long story. " Megan said. " We have time " Aragon said. " Okay, well my friends and I were fighting this monster called a youma " Megan said " Monster are you girls warriors ? " Aragon asked. " Well you can call us something like that " Rei said. " As we had just defeated the monster a strange mist was swirling around us and in a hole I had made in the ground. " Megan said . " Then suddenly a force pulled us into the hole and we fell inside. We tried teleporting out of the hole but a strange light forced our hands apart and now our friends are separated into the lands. " Megan said. "And you gentlemen are you warriors ? "

" No they just fell in with us " Megan said and the brothers nodded. " I mean they can fight they just don't " Megan said " Yeah we leave all the fighting to her " Zac said. " What kind of world is this you live in that makes women fight ? " Legolas asked standing up. " Well Its our choice to fight since our past lives " Megan answered. " Past lives ? " Aragon asked " Like we have lived before .. Its a longer story and it would take from now to evening to tell" Usagi said.

" Very well then thank you " Aragon said and then turned to everyone .

" Now to discuss something of greater importance." he said to everyone " Bring forth the ring Sam" Aragon said to the hobbit. The hobbit stood up and walked toward a pedestal in the middle of the room. Megan gasped seeing the gold ring of power. " A ring ? thats it ? " Usagi asked " Be quiet Usagi ? " Megan seriously " This is more serious than you know, This ring has dangerous power " Megan continued. " Indeed it has the most dangerous power yet " Aragon said " And it must be destroyed right away " Aragon said. Usagi looked at Megan's serious face. " Sauron will do everything in his power to regain this ring "Aragon told everyone. Megan though some " Even if it means he make a deal with someone ? " Megan said

" Do you have an idea who Meg ? " Rei asked " I think so ." Megan answered Aragon listened to the girls conversation. " Young maiden do you know ? " Aragon asked " I do and its someone we have been dealing with for along time" Megan hinted. " Sailor Chaos ? " Rei said. " Your probably right " Usagi said " there is no one else " " Who is this Sailor Chaos you speak of ? " Legolas asked. " She is a great foe of ours . " She is like Sauron,she won't give up on concurring our world. " Rei answered.

" We don't know yet but Its our only theory " Megan said " She's been trying to get rid of us scouts for along time, and we are the only ones that can help fight against her "

Everyone in the council looked at the girls " How, how can you fight against a foe so powerful ? " Legolas asked standing up. Megan looked at Usagi and Rei " I guess we will have to show them . " Megan said. Usagi nodded along with Rei. " Show us what my lady ? " Aragon asked.

Megan held to her amulet around her neck and pulled it off. Usagi and Rei held their transformation items out. Everyone watched in confusion.

" Capricorn Zodiac Power ! " Megan cried and the symbol in the center started to glow.

" Mars Crystal Power ! " Rei cried her crystal flying in the air and landing on her wand the symbol in the middle spinning.

" Moon Eternal " Usagi cried waving her hand over her brooch activating it.

" Make Up ! " the girls cried together. As everyone else watched Usagi and Rei. Aragon and Legolas watched Megan transform in amazement. Isaac TAylor and Zac smiled as the three transformed.

Megan raised her hands over her head and started spinning sideways as a swirls of Water and Earth twisted around her creating a strange shape behind her. Her sign appeared behind her and started shifting into a Sea goat ( animal of Capricorn). The Sea goat swam around her placing itself behind her. The tail wrapped around Megan's waist to her feet forming the bottom of her uniform only this time her skirt was longer than usual. A object was spinning over top of her which transformed into her scythe. Megan reached out grabbing it,after the rest of her uniform formed and her sign appeared on her forehead. Her eyes opened and sparkled like stars. Her sign then appeared behind her in light mixture of green and blue.

Sailor Capricorn stood in front of the council after the other two finished transforming. " What are you girls elf and hobbit witches ? " Gimli asked

" We are not witches " Hobbit Eternal Sailor Moon said " If you are not witches then what are you ? " asked Faramir siting. " We are Sailor scouts " the girls said together. Everyone watched as the girls started introducing them selves

"I am the scout From the constellation of Capricornus and the Zodiac Capricorn I am Sailor Capricorn with powers to move earth mountains and create volcanos. I Lead the Sailor Zodiac " Capricorn introduced

" I am the scout of Fire and Spirt. I will protect the innocent from evil I am Sailor Mars of the Guardian sailor Scouts " Super Sailor Mars cried standing in her pose.

Eternal Sailor Moon did her hand movements " Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice I am Sailor Moon Princess of the Moon and future Queen of Earth I shall punish those that have love and dreams " Eternal Sailor Moon called . " In the name of the Moon Ill punish them "

" I though your names were Megan, Rei and Usagi ? " Sam asked seeing them " Well they are . " Capricorn " You use these names to hide your real selves right ? " ARagon asked. " yes we must or things can go wrong " Super Sailor mars said to them.

" What other powers do you have ? " Aragon asked " Well we use strong attacks " E.Sailor Moon said " Show us " Legolas demanded. " Okay but we need to go outside this place for me to do so " Capricorn answered. " Why ? " Pippin asked " Well the place will go into peices if I used my attacks in here " she answered.

" Then we head outside of Rivendell " Aragon said and the coucnil moved from council room Into a area away from the city.

" Okay girls when you are ready " Aragon said

" Capricorn you go first" Mars said. " Okay Okay I will but I need everyone to stand back. " Capricorn responded. Everyone stood back. Megan held her scythe in her hands and twirled it around her head. " Capricorn Super Earthquake !! " Capricorn yelled and placing her scythe tip to the ground caused it to shake. " Powers to move Earth ? " Legolas said " Mars your turn ! " Capricorn yelled. Hobbit Sailor Mars nodded. " Mars Flame Sniper !! " Mars yelled pointing her arrow into the hole Capricorn made. " Fire ?" Merry asked.

Eternal Sailor Moon came up to the plate. " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss !! " she yelled clearing the field of fire .

"So What do you think ? " Capricorn asked. " Impressive " a voice yelled " Shine Aqua Illusion ! " a voice cried " Mercury ! " the girls cried " Another one of you ? " Legolas asked " Yes. Everyone this is Sailor Mercury or Ami Mizuno "

Everyone finally went back to discuss the ring. " We now must pick the barer of the ring " Aragon said " What about Sam ? " Merry asked " He knows the way to Mordor " Pippin added. " Very well Sam can you take the ring ? " Aragon asked.

Same thought for a moment " Fine Ill do it " Sam said " For Mister Frodo "

Sam stood up and stood in front of everyone " Don't worry Sam there will be more going with you " Aragon said " I will be one of them " he said " And you have my bow. " Legolas said and followed by Gimli. Merry and Pippin agreed to. The scouts got up " Lord Aragon may we accompany you ? " Megan asked.

Aragon looked at her and smiled " Yes my Lady you may go with us " Aragon said smiling. As soon as council was ready Megan disappeared outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Alone time

After coucil had ended Megan had went outside and sitting on a ledge near the entrance of Rivendell. The sky was beautiful with a array of dark blue, orange and purple. She smiled seeing stars form into the sky, but something in the air wasn't right. She suddenly heard someone coming her way, and turned around seeing Aragon coming toward her. " Aragon " Megan said " So here you are " Aragon said The sky began to get darker and more stars appeared in the sky. " What are you doing out here my lady? " Aragon asked her. " I was waiting for the stars to come out " Megan said " You like the stars ?" Aragon asked her. " Yes I guess coming from a star in a constellation makes me like them so much" Megan answered. " I am sure of it " Aragon said. " Ah there its is " Megan said pointing to the constellation of Capricorn in the sky. " I guess the stars here are the same as your world ? " Aragon said. " Maybe?" Megan questioned. " Can I ask you something " Aragon asked her. " Yes what is it ? " Megan asked.

" Earlier in council you said you were a princess as well as your friends,and mentioned a past life what happened in the past that has you girls so down ? " Aragon asked her. " Well along time ago on our Earth there was a time in space called The Silver Millennium, You could say it was like Middle Earth in way " Megan said " The Silver Millennium ? " Aragon asked. " Yes It was a time of great peace. " Megan answered. " I don't remember everything but since I have been here I remember some from my past in the Silver Millennium. Anyway I as princess of my country it was my duty like my teammates to guard the outside of the Silver Millennium from invaders. " Megan explained. As Megan talked the other girls came out " There she is " Usagi said "Shh " Ami said to Usagi. " Then if everything was peaceful then why ? " Aragon asked " Why were we reborn ? Well we thought everything was alright for awhile and we were at her birthday party on the Moon " Megan said pointing to the moon above. " While we were at the party a great evil slipped past us and to the planet earth. " Megan explained. " Then there was a sorceress on earth named Beryl I don't know what happened all I know is when I went back to my home on Capricorn I... " Megan started crying all memories were starting to come back to her.

Legolas had been searching for Aragon and seeing them over heard the story Megan was telling. He came closer listening. " Legolas " Megan said and then got back to her story. " When I came back the party my home was in shatters" she said. " Not just mine but the others too but them destroying the one place I loved some much the green grass trees rivers lakes everything including my parents were gone. " Megan cried for a moment. Legolas looked on as his eyes softened. " What was your home like ? " Aragon asked " or what did it look like. " " Suprising it looked alittle like this " Megan said looing back into Rivendell. " In fact when I woke up in my room after you brought me here " Megan said looking at Legolas " I sorta felt like I was home for a moment"

Soon after Megan told her's and her friends story they all went into the palace to get ready for the next day. Megan went up to her room and sat on her bed for a moment. She laid her head on a pillow and before knowing it she was fast asleep not changing or nothing. Isaac and Taylor came down to see if she was alright opening her door seeing her still alseep in her garments she had worn in council. " Meg .. Meg wake up " Taylor said shaking her. Megan woke up sleep in her eyes. " What is it ? " Megan asked " Arn't you going to change before bed " Isaac asked her. " Oh yeah I must have dozed off for a moment " Megan said and went into the bathroom to get undressed and ready for bed. " No go on you need rest too " Megan said and pushed the two out of the door and prepared for the next day setting out everything she would need. " I better pack light" she said " anything heavy and I could slow everyone down " she thought and removing unnessacary items she didn't need to take.

After separating her stuff she placed them in a pack setting it out infront of the door so she could pick it up on the way out and not leave it behind. Megan yawned big and finally went to bed. The door opend to her room after Megan had went to sleep Legolas walked in the moonlight shining ontop of her. " Her beauty shines in the moonlight " he thought. " What is this feeling that has come over me I have never felt this before " He looked down at the sleeping girl he noticed her things at the front of the door and quickly went out of Megan's room and closing the door. Taylor and Isaac watched as he left the room. " What was he doing ? " Taylor asked " I don't know, Meg has a way about her she must have charmed him some how " Isaac said " She does have that way with her " Taylor said smiling.

The two looked down the hall as Legolas came back holding a elvish sword in his hands and carried it into Megan's room lying it beside her things. Isaac and Taylor spied to see what he was doing and saw him lay the swoard with Megans stuff. " What are you two doing ? " Legolas asked hearing the two " We were checking on Megan to see if she was alright " Taylor said. Megan turned over in her sleep and the three looked over " Maybe we should finish this tomorrow ? " Legolas said " You two need rest." Legolas then left the room and down the hall outside.

Legolas sat outside and looked up at the stars " What is this feeling that troubles me ? " he asked himself Aragon noticing his friend outside. Legolas looked up seeing Aragon. " What troubles you my friend ? " Aragon asked. " a strange feeling in my heart " Legolas said to Aragon. " Ah " Aragon said smiling. " I know what troubles your heart " Aragon said " But you'll have to figure it out on your own " when Legolas started to speak.

As the two went inside, Legolas was quiet not saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A new road to Moria

After waking up that Morning Megan started getting ready she searched the closet for a travel worthy dress that didn't go down to her feet. " Thats better " she said putting on a dark green dress. She looked over at her stuff lying next to the door seeing sword laying near her things. " Who left this here ? " she wondered. She shrugged and thought she would find out later. She went into the bathroom to do her hair brushing it. Legolas opened the door to see if Lady Megan was up. " Oh Legolas " Megan said after she had fixed her hair. It was a small ponytail with the rest of her hair hanging down on her back. " I came to see if you needed help with anything " he said to her. " Oh thank you, You can put my things downstairs if you like " Megan said smiling. Legolas grabbed her bag and the sword ontop of it. " Oh I was wondering who gave me that " Megan said " I did " Legolas said " Just incase " he said his back turned to her. " Thank you " Megan said.

Legolas had disappeared after speaking to Megan and she wondered where he went she walked downstairs and outside to wait for the others to come out. " So here you are " Taylor said seeing her sitting on the ground. " Yeah I came down to wait for everyone to come out. " Megan answered. " Anxious arn't you ? " Taylor asked. " I guess so" Megan answered and smiled. " Now that you are here I need to talk to you about something." Megan said " What about ? " Taylor asked. Megan then saw Isaac and Zac coming " I need to talk to the three of you" Megan said. " What is it Meg ? " Isaac asked. " Well now that we are journeying together I need you to do me one little favor. " Megan said. " Whats that ? " Taylor asked Zac listened. " In case something would happen and we have to split up I want at least one of you to go with the other group, because I a feeling and I hope its not right that the Fellowship will break again. " Megan said " Meg we.. " Isaac said but looked at Megan's face. " Please, Sam can't do this on his own " Megan asked. " You just want to get rid of one of us because you want to spend time with Legolas " Taylor said.

" No that's not it I am serious as me and Sailor scout " Megan said " Which one were you having in mind would go ? " Isaac asked. " I was hoping Taylor. " Megan said " What why me ? " Taylor asked. " Because since becoming a elf Sam will need someone to help him on his journey and you are the only one besides me and Legolas with elf vision" Megan said " Oh alright " Taylor said " Ill do it for you " Taylor said smiling after some more coaxing. " You know you talk with a english accent " Taylor said and noticed he was too. " I think all of are. " Megan answered.

Soon after the conversation everyone had gathered outside to meet before going on toward their destination. Aragon said some words first and told Sam to lead the way. Megan was up front " I forget which way " he said. Megan smiled " turn left " she whispered. Sam looked up at her and smiled. " Thank you " he said " Your welcome " Megan said smiling back. The group finally started moving and passing into the mountains Ami Rei and Usagi walked in the back while Isaac Taylor and Zac stayed in the middle of the other Fellowship Members. Aragon, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas, Merry and Pippin followed afte Megan and Sam.

After a good while walking the group rested on the top of the moutain peak. Megan went off looking around. " Hey were did Meg go ? " Usagi asked looking around. " She's over there " Taylor said to her. " Oh okay " Usagi said smiling as food was being prepared. ' Oh boy I am starving " Usagi said holding her stomach. " You eat almost as much as me " Pippin said . Megan giggled in distance at the two turning her attention toward the sky. Legolas was watching from the other side. " So far so good " Rei said " Yes but we still have to keep a good watch " Aragon said to her. Taylor turned his head as well as Megan and Legolas. " Whats that " Usagi asked " Hide ! " Megan yelled. " Why ? " Rei yelled. " Just hide Ill tell you later " Megan said. She ducked into a small opening between to rocks. Megan watched as black birds flew over the mountain.

" Spies from the south " Aragon said " We are being spied on? " Usagi asked Megan nodded " I think we should go on and rest later they are sure to come back " Megan said. " We have to take the pass of Caradras " Aragon said and the group started up the mountain again. " Great more walking " Usagi complained. Ami shook her head as well as Rei. Megan looked around. " Hey Meg sing us a traveling song ! " Usagi yelled up. " Yes please sing us a song to pass the time " Aragon asked.

" Okay if you insist " Megan said smiling and started to think of one. Her hair started blowing in the wind as she started singing.

" What would I give to live where you are. What would I pay to stay here beside you. What would I do to see you smiling at me. Wherever we ,walk wherever we run if we could stay all day in the sun just you and me and I could be part of your world.. " Megan sang to everyone. As everyone passed her including Legolas she included the rest of the Song. " I dont know when, I dont know how, but I know something starting right now... Watch and you'll see .Some day Ill be Part of your.. World " Megan sang holding on to the last note.

" You have been listening to the Little Mermaid to much " Isaac whispered " I can't help it I love the movie " Megan answered. Megan then turned around walking toward the front of the group. They rested a couple of times before finally coming to Caradras. " Lets hope we don't have to take any dark de tours " Sam said to everyone. Aragon knew what Sam was talking about " Not to worry Sam I don't think we will have to take the road of Moria" Aragon said to him. " I hope not " Sam answered and the group continued on till the reached the dark area of the mountain. The snow deep for everyone except the three elves walking on the snow. " You were right Meg this is cool " Taylor said. Megan smiled but turned her attention toward the mountain pass ahead. Legolas suddenly stopped only for Megan to bump into him.

" Why did you stop ? " Megan asked " I hear something coming " Legolas answered. Megan looked around she heard something too coming their way. Suddenly a dark energy bolt crashed into the mountain. " We better go " Megan said, and quickly looking around only to see a figure floating in the air. " Usagi Rei Ami Look ! " Megan cried. " Is that ? " Usagi asked. " Yes it is Its Chaos ! " Rei yelled and watched her swoop down in font of them. Legolas readied his bow and shot one at Chaos. Flapping her wings Chaos flew above the arrow. Chaos flew up higher " come on girls transform " Megan yelled and the other three nodded. " Capricorn Zodiac Power ! " Megan cried and transformed into Sailor Capricorn. The other three girls transformed after Megan, and rushed to help Meg only Usagi, and Rei struggled trying to get through the snow. " Mars use your fire attacks " Mercury yelled back. Super Sailor Mars nodded " Fire Soul !! " she cried sending a fire ball toward the snow so they could walk.

" Die Sailor Senshi ! " Chaos yelled sending a blast toward the girls and Capricorn looked at Chaos's wrist. " Girls watch out she has Galaxia's bracelets " she cried. As Chaos was distracted Legolas shot another arrow this time hitting Sailor Chaos in the leg. " Grrr.. you'll pay for that elf boy!" she cried. Capricorn gasped as Chaos went toward Legolas. " Legolas watch out! " Capricorn cried and pushed him out of the way of taking the blast of black energy. " Ahhh ! " she screamed Chaos didn't stop her attack. Capricorn fell on her knees. " Lady Megan ! " Legolas said to her and firing another arrow hit Chaos in her arm almost making her drop her sword. Chaos growled and pointed her sword toward the snow on top of the mountain. " Capricorn are you alright ? " Eternal Sailor Moon asked. " I am fine Usagi "Capricorn said only for her uniform to change back to her normal cloths. " Why ? " Legolas asked. Megan smiled. " Because I care about you. " Megan sad smiling " and your my friend ,and I always.. cough.. help my friends. " She finally stood up. Chaos released the energy and struck the mountain top. " Avalanche ! " Zac yelled seeing the snow coming down.

The snow came down covering the group. Sailor Chaos flew back knowing it wasn't the last of them and knew that the small group would have to travel under the ground. As soon as Chaos left Legolas popped his head out of the snow. He looked around as the others popped up. " Where's Meg ! " Taylor asked not seeing her pop up. Legolas looked seeing a mound of snow moving. " There " he said, and dug her out. Legolas helped her out of the snow mound. " Thank you Legolas " Megan said smiling at him. " Your welcome " he said to her, and smiled a little back. " Now what are we supposed to do ? " Merry asked. " We could take the gap of Rohan " Faramir said. " No its too dangerous it takes us past Isenguard and I hear there is activity there ! " Aragon yelled. " Then what are we supposed to do we can't stay here and freeze ! " Rei yelled.

" If we can't go either way we will have to go underground ! " Gimli said to his friends. " Through the mines " Sam yelled. " We haven't a choice and if Rei used her powers it would cause a water fall if we tried melting the snow. " Megan called out. " Then we head for Moria ! " Aragon said.

The group turned around and headed for Moria Megan feared those mines after watching the movie and reading the books she wondered what would be awaiting of course this was a different time as well, but Orcs and other creatures still lived down there so they would have to be careful. " Meg are you okay ? " Taylor asked walking up behind her. " I am fine Taylor I think I have healed up quicker " Megan answered. Legolas walked beside her making sure she was alright. " We will stop here for the night " Aragon said seeing a nice shady, and hidden spot. " Don't you think we should keep going ? " Zac asked. " We will wait until in the morning " Some of us need to rest " Aragon answered. " You don't have to stop because of me Aragon. " Megan said smiling . " Are you sure ? " Aragon asked " Yes I am sure besides I think if we stop Chaos would catch up with us. " Megan answered.

" Okay we will continue " Aragon said and everyone kept walking toward Moria. It was finally night fall and the group had finally stopped for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Feared Road in Moria.

After getting some rest everyone was back on the road to Moria the next morning it would take another day to get there. " So how are you this morning " Legolas asked Megan. " I am fine Legolas " Megan said smiling " have you been worrying about that all night ? " Megan asked. Legolas nodded. " Thank you " she said, and smiled. " They make a cute two some " Rei said out of ear shot. Isaac,Taylor, and Zac watched from a distance. Rei was right in away the two did look good together. Megan looked back feeling eyes on her back and looked up at the brothers. " So how did you meet those guys ? " Legolas asked. " Well I meet them when I was only 8 years old" Megan said smiling . " I met them while I was fighting a youma or Monster in America. After my parents died from that youma attack they let me stay with them for awhile. I moved out when I turned 20 into my own home in Japan. " Legolas listened some more to Megan as she spoke. " So What is the place you live like ? Is it like Rivendell or Gondor ? " Legolas asked her. " Well I say it is more like Gondor. " Megan answered. " But with a lot more stuff."

Legolas looked at Megan " What more stuff is there ? " Legolas asked. " Well there are cars, things you can travel with like horses only more power " Megan answered. " This is a first for Legolas he has never talked this much " Gimli said to Aragon. " No he hasn't ." Aragon said . The group finally stopped for the night as Megan finished talking about Tokyo to Legolas. " They have been talking for a good while " Taylor said and watched as the two finally parted. " You have a crush on him " Rei said to Megan. " Yeah I do " Megan said, and laid back on a rock. " In fact I think I love him " Megan said to herself. " I better not rush too fast thought. Ill scare him away." she thought . Isaac Taylor and Zac walked up to the girls sitting beside Megan. " I want to ask you three something " Megan said. The boys turned and looked at her. " What would you do If I fell in love with Legolas ? " She asked " I don't know how we would feel." Taylor said " Besides I think you are old enough to make that decision. " " You know if I did you wouldn't have to watch over me anymore " Megan said. " I don't know about that ! " Isaac joked. " I am kidding " Megan said to them.

After awhile everyone but Megan was asleep She climbed up to the highest place and looked out toward the stars. " What would you think of him " Megan asked in thin air thinking about her parents. A breeze went by her, and she smiled " I guess that is a yes " Megan said and smiled bigger. " I wish you were here to meet him " she said. Hearing someone coming her way she turned seeing Legolas. " Here you are " Legolas said. " You shouldn't be out on your own ." " I know I couldn't sleep." Megan said and looked out to the night sky. " Who were you talking to ? " Legolas asked. " No one just the wind " Megan said. " Come on we better get back to the group " Legolas said to her . " Okay . " Megan said and walked down the hill after him. She finally laid down on the ground getting comfortable and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone was up and heading toward the door of Moria. " What were you doing last night I noticed you weren't sleeping ? " Taylor asked her. " I was thinking. " Megan said " About what ? " Zac asked her " Mom and Dad " Megan said almost about to cry. " I miss them so much. " she said " We know you miss them. " Tay said to her. " I wish I could have saved them " Megan cried. " I wish I could have stopped that Youma but .. I "Megan said again. " Its okay Meg It wasn't your fault " Isaac said to her and hugged her. " I know . But I still feel like I could have saved them " " I would have loved to introduced Legolas to them " Megan said and smiled. " He makes you smile " Usagi said " Thats so cute !" As they approached Moria the sky grew dark and filled with stars.

" Hey the door is cleared why ? " Megan asked as they approached the opening in the wall. " I would have thought they would have sealed it back up. " Aragon said " I guess it was easy access to get out if there was danger " Megan said. " Maybe, lets go " Aragon said and the group started to go in. As they started to go in the water outside started moving. Megan Taylor and Legolas looked around. " What was that ? " Taylor asked " I don't know, but we have to hurry inside " Aragon said and the group quickly ran into the mine. Suddenly a tentacle reached in grabbing Usagi and Megan but the legs . " Help !! " Usagi yelled. Megan's sword fell from her back. Megan sqirmed to get out of the tentacles grasp only to see a huge creature come up from the water.

Taylor picked up the sword that Meg had on her back and stabbed the tentacle holding Megan. Megan fell landing on her feet " Here give me that " Megan said and took it away from Taylor. Megan slashed the tentacle that had Usagi and cut her lose from the creatures grip. " Quickly lets go !" Aragon yelled and the group went inside only for the opening to be smashed causing rocks to fall into place.

Rei had transformed earlier " Rei how about some fire light ? " Ami asked her friend " Sure " Rei said, and using one of her attacks on a torch she found they walked through the halls of Moria. " I hope how soon we get out of here the better " Megan said " I hope we go unnoticed. " Aragon said " There are Orcs that live down here the Balrog is gone, but Orcs and other creatures live here " Faramir followed from the back. " Is that all that lives down here ? " he asked " Good question " Usagi said, and the group continued on through until they got to a stair case going upward. Merry and Pippin followed Sam up the stairs climbing them Usagi and Rei had to do the same. " You need help girls ? " Taylor asked and picked up Rei. Zac picked up Usagi and carried the two until they got up top.

" Thanks boys " Rei said as Taylor put her down on the ground. " No problem " Zac added and smiled Megan looked around. Everyone stopped to catch their breath for a moment. " I forget which way do we go from here ? " asked Pippin. " We go that way." Merry answered. " Gandalf once said to always follow your nose. " Aragon said. the group after their rest got up and started walking again. " Why do I have a bad feeling we are about to run into trouble? " Megan thought.

The group stopped when Gimli made a dash to see his cousins grave stone. " Gimli we can not stop ! " Legolas yelled toward the dwarf. Megan looked around the cave rushing toward the door of the room they were in. " Meg what is it ? " Usagi asked. " I don't know I think we are being followed" Megan answered. Suddenly she saw someone flying in the air. " We have to go now ! " Megan yelled " Huh what is it " Taylor asked " It Chaos we have to go now !" she said and the group ran toward another room. " I have a better idea " Usagi said " Moon Eternal Make Up ! " Usagi cried and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Rei and Ami soon followed " Meg you go on with the group we will catch up with you ! " Mercury yelled.

The activity from below was causing Orcs coming at the group " Orcs ! " Legolas yelled as a arrow flew by them. " This getting boring again." Chaos said taunting the three scouts fighting. " Silver Moon Crystal Power ! Kiss! " Eternal Sailor Moon cried sending her attack at Sailor Chaos hitting her. " I should just kill you all now but it wouldn't be any fun as watching all of you die in war " Chaos laughed, and disappeared. The others were to busy fighting orcs to notice Chaos leaving. A orc ran toward Megan, but ended up sliced in half with her sword. As soon as there was a clearing everyone made a run for it. " Orcs are so annoying " Megan said as a group of them were following after the Fellowship.

" I think I can give us some time "Mars said and turned to the group of orcs. " Burning Mandala !! " Mars cried sending rings of fire around the group of Orcs causing them to stop. Mars ran back to the group as they went into another room toward some stairs. " Hold up " Megan said stopping at a huge gap between the steps. " Hey Meg your a good jumper can't you jump across." Usagi asked. " Are you crazy ! I can't jump that. " Come on try !" Taylor said.

" Okay! okay! Everyone give me some room. " Megan said and yelled " Capricorn Zodiac Power ! " she cried and transformed She then started running at, and jumped using her scythe to push off the ground. Legolas watched her making sure she wouldn't fall and get hurt. Capricorn landed on the edge of the other side using her staff to steady herself . " How are the rest of us supposed to go over ? " Usagi yelled. " I don't know " Aragon said. " I have and Idea. " Capricorn yelled back. " What are you going to do ?! " Taylor yelled over. " Capricorn Super Earthquake ! " she cried aiming at a broken post standing in the air. " Stand back ! " Megan yelled as the post started falling and one end fell to the other side. " Quickly I don't know how long it will stay ! " Capricorn yelled again waiting fro the others to run over.

" Nice thinking Meg " Zac said to her and hugged her. " Come on we have to hurry ! " Aragon called out and the group started running toward the exit toward Lothlorien. Screeching from Orcs were coming from all directions " Great now what ! " Usagi complained. " Ami, Usagi Transform ! " Capricorn yelled. " Mercury Crystal Power ! " Ami yelled " Moon Eternal " Usagi yelled " MAKE UP ! " both girls yelled together. The four scouts backed up " Sailor Moon how about using your Moon Tier ?" Capricorn asked " You got it ! " " Get ready to cover her Mars and Mercury. " Capricorn said As Orcs neared them the scouts started to attack. " Shine Aqua Illusion ! " Mercury yelled and Mars soon followed after " Fire Soul ! " Mars yelled " Capricorn Super Earthquake !! " Capricorn yelled pointing her scythe to the ground. Legolas fired an arrows at a few orcs watching the girls attack. " Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss " Usagi yelled sending the attacks at the Orcs killing some others started to flee due to the strange girls with great power.

" They flee lets go ! " Aragon yelled and everyone followed him the girls looked back seeing some Orcs " To the bridge " Megan " I thought that bridge was broken ? " she asked herself. The group stopped seeing the huge opening in the next bridge but it wasn't as wide for jumping. Legolas jumped across. " Come on ! " he coaxed. " Girls first " Moon said. Capricorn jumped across Legolas catching her. At that moment their eyes met. Megan's eyes fluttered " Come on you two have enough to do that once we are out of the cave ! " Usagi yelled from the other side. " Oh yeah " Megan said Taylor picked up Usagi, and jumped over with her.Zac did the same with Rei . Everyone was almost over except Faramir. " Go on Ill hold them off " Faramir yelled back. " Faramir ! " Sam cried knowing what would happen. " Come on Sam ! " Aragon said and the others rushed out of Moria.

" We have to go back for him ! " yelled but was stopped by Isaac " But. okay!" Capricorn cried . Everyone stopped for a moment to grieve. " Legolas .. Gimli get them up. " Aragon said. " Give them a moment " Taylor said " By night fall Orcs will swarm these hills we must go now " Aragon said. Everyone was up but Megan was no where to be found. They looked around until they saw her at the edge of the mountain. Legolas walked over to her " Are you okay !" he asked her . Megan looked at him, and cried some more. " Why ! " she screamed " Why did he ! " Legolas looked at her he had to something. " I could ha.." Megan began to say but Legolas silenced her with a kiss. " Whoa !" Taylor said seeing the two kiss. After kissing her Legolas released her. " I am sorry." he said to her. " You do not have to be sorry " Megan said to him smiling. " though I wish he would do it again.." she thought. " Come on you two " Isaac yelled. " Okay were coming ! " Megan said blushing

The group made it down the mountain and into a forest " Is this the forest I think it is ? " Megan asked " Yes Lady Megan this is the forest leading to Lothlorien the once home of Lady Galadriel " Aragon answered Megan. " Where did everyone go ? " Usagi asked. "They like Elrond's people have left sailing to the west with all that is left of their kin. " Aragon said. " Not all the elves have went south some still have domains here in Middle Earth ." Aragon smiled at her. Megan thought for a moment . " So what about Legolas's people ? Have they left yet ? " Megan asked. " No not yet. " Aragon said to her. " Why are you interested in seeing the forest of Mirkwood ? " Aragon asked her. " Yes, and no, not because of legolas but ever since I heard about it I have been wanting to see it."

Legolas walked up toward Megan " Would you like to see my home ?" he asked her and Megan nodded " Yes I love the woods, and would like to explore Mirkwood one of these days. " Megan said smiling at Legolas. " Maybe some day Ill let you see it " Legolas said to her. " Really thanks " Megan said smiling . " If I am here to do that " she thought. " We are here " Aragon finally said and everyone looked up seeing a beautiful palace. " We shall rest here for a couple of days, and then we will head off again" Aragon said looking at everyone. " Wow ! " Megan said as they went through the steps to the inside. It was dark before the reached the inside of the palace. " After we settle I have to check this place out. " Megan thought.

Everyone finally went to the room they were all staying it was partially inside, but it was almost outside as well. Megan put her stuff down and made her bed then went to go explore Lothlorien.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

Megan was exploring the lands of Lothlorien,while the others were resting . " Hey were did Meg go ? " Usagi asked and looked around. " I saw her a minute ago I think she went to explore." Taylor answered Usagi. " She really enjoys it here but I wonder how long we can stay here ? " Isaac added. " I think we ought to stay for awhile I mean Chaos is around so we might have to stay a little longer than we thought " Usagi said. Everyone looked at Usagi " Usagi is right, Chaos wouldn't hesitate to destroy this place and everyone along with it. " Ami said. " I think it would be best if we stayed" Everyone agreed.

As the group was settling down Megan was outside exploring the grounds of Lothlorien. " Wow this place is so cool ! " Megan said excitedly. She looked down at the streams of water flowing beside her. " I wonder where they go besides the river ? " Megan asked and followed it toward a strange room with a pitcher and pedestal siting in the middle of the room. " Is this the mirror of Galadriel ? Megan asked and peered over at it. Suddenly the water moved and Megan began seeing images of the future ,and past, her past. Megan gasped. She was seeing her mother and father's graves as well as a man standing beside her looking down at them . The image revealed the mans face and she gasped again. " Could my future really be with him ? " Megan asked. She then backed away the image still in her mind. Megan finally gained the courage to step out and explore some more. She walked around and noticed a small pool of water hidden off from the rest of the palace. " I wonder if that was a swimming hole ? " she asked. Suddenly she heard someone come up behind her. " Yes it was a swimming hole " a voice said. " Legolas ! " Megan said turning to him. She looked at his cloths he had changed out of his traveling clothing and into his silver and white prince clothing. " I am sorry did I startle you ? " Legolas asked " A little bit but I am alright. " Megan said.

" So you said that was a swimming hole ?" Megan asked " Yes it is " Legolas said smiling at her " Great I have been wanting to go swimming forever ! " she said. " How about we go tonight then ?"Legolas asked her. " What you and me alone ? " Megan asked him. " Sure" she answered finally. " Yes well after dinner of course " he said to her. " Okay " Megan said smiling and followed him toward the group. " I noticed you were coming from that direction what did you find ? " Legolas asked. " Something wonderful . " Megan answered. " What was that ? " Legolas asked and looked at her funny. " My future. " Megan said and blushed. " I know where you were Galadriel took Frodo there and he saw something " Legolas said to her. " What did you see ? " he asked. " Thats for you to know and me to find out " Megan thought. " Well I just know that it was good and a glance through my past. " Megan answered and the two finally made it to the place the group was staying.

Megan got her stuff ready to go to the small pool once she go there. " What are you doing ? " Taylor asked " Its almost time for dinner " " I know I am setting out cloths for after swim time " Megan answered. " Ah your going swimming after dinner right ? " Taylor asked. " Yeah" Megan said but she didn't say who she was going in with. Everyone was then sitting down and getting ready to eat Megan sat by Legolas and Ami. Megan fixed her something to eat, but as she ate she thought about what she saw in the mirror. " Lady Megan are you alright ? " Sam asked looking at her. " I am fine Sam just lost in thought. " Megan said. " Think about what ? " Isaac asked her. " Everything " Megan answered smiling and went back to eating her meal.

Soon after eating Megan grabbed her things and went to the small pool to wait for Legolas there. " Hey where is Megan going ? " Usagi asked. " I think swimming " Taylor said. Legolas looked up and finally left the table. " Where is he going ? " Rei asked and watched Legolas go down the same path Meg did. " Are you thinking what I am thinking ? " Isaac asked. " I think so " Taylor and Zac said. " Guys let her be. " Usagi said.

Megan was behind a rock stripping her clothing off but wait a few minutes before sliding in the water for her food to finish digesting. After awhile of waiting she finally slipped and waited for Legolas to show. She dunked into the water for a moment just to get her hair wet. "This water is so warm. " she said smiling. " I guess I could sing while waiting " she said and started singing Part of your world(reprise) again. " What would I give to live where you are. What would I pay to stay here beside you. What would I do to see you smiling at me. Where ever we walk, where ever we run. If we could stay all day in the sun just you and me and I could be part of your world." she sung to herself as she sung Legolas's face appeared in her mind. She heard footsteps above her and looked up. " Its about time " Megan said smiling. " Sorry I didn't mean to make you wait " Legolas said to her. " Its okay ." Megan said smiling.

After undressing Legolas slipped in beside Megan in the pool. Megan's cheeks turned a slight pink as she looked at him. " This water feels so good " she said and Legolas smiled at her. He suddenly took her hand, and pulled her to him Megan's back leaning on his chest. " Is this okay " he asked her " Yes " she said smiling and felt him feel her hair making her get chills down her spine. As the two were spending time together Isaac Taylor and Zac were spying. " What are they doing ?" Zac asked. The three then felt a hand on their shoulders. " Come you three . " Rei said and she Usagi and Ami pulled the guys away.

Megan felt limp as Legolas held her " I wish we could do this forever " she thought. Megan turned and looked at him his eyes fell on hers and Megan knew he could see into her heart. " I can see your heart " Legolas said " What is it telling you ? " Megan asked him. Legolas smiled at her again. " Its filled with love " he said. The two fell into a kiss. Megan couldn't believe it she always wished she could do this,and see Legolas for real, and now she finally was, and he was kissing her. The two released looking at each other. " Why did he stop ? " she wondered.

After a few hours the two got out of the pool and headed toward the group and was met by Usagi and Rei. " Goodnight " he said to her giving her a smile. " Goodnight " Megan answered smiling. " So what happened " Ill tell you in the morning girls " Megan said and drying her hair off. " Aw come on !" Usagi whined. " Oh thank you for keeping a three certain someone's away" Megan said " No problem" Rei said smiling.

After awhile everyone was finally asleep, but Megan she couldn't sleep due to one of the brothers keeping her up due to snoring . Megan hit Zac several times and finally go fed up with it. Gimli was also snoring but not as bad. " I can't stand this " she said and rolling her bed up moved it away from everyone. " Now maybe I can sleep " she said and rolled her bed back out on the ground, and looked up at the moon. The genltel wind caused her eyes to droop, and finally went to sleep,but started to shiver . " Maybe we should move her to a warmer place " Aragon said as he and Legolas walked around the corner where she was laying. Legolas walked over to her. " I am sure Galadriel wouldn't mind letting us use a room for the night " Aragon said and he and Legolas took Megan to a room in the palace.

" Beautiful isn't she ? " Aragon asked " As the bright moonbeams themselves " Legolas said holding the elfgirl in his arms . Legolas carried Megan up to a nice room and Aragon opened the door allowing Legolas to free his arms laying her on the bed and covering her. Feeling the soft covers Megan suddenly sat up. " Where ? where am I ? " Megan asked and looked up seeing Legolas and Aragon. " Its okay Lady Megan we brought you here " Legolas said to her. " Thanks " Megan said " But wouldn't it be better to stay together? " Megan asked. " Its okay the palace is protected " Aragon said " Now rest ." Megan laid back down and finally went back to sleep. " Ill keep watch over her" Legolas said to Aragon.

Aragon nodded and smiled at his friend " She'll wait for you, to say it to her Legolas " Aragon said to his elf friend in elvish. Legolas looked back at Megan lying in the bed. " I hope so.. " Legolas said, and went out of the room to let the girl sleep in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Another day in Lothlorien

At daybreak the sun peered into the room where Megan was sleeping , smiling " That was a good sleep " she said smiling and looked outside. The window was near where the others were sleeping and giggled as the brothers looked around looking for Megan. " Don't worry boys she's fine " Aragon said " Legolas and I took her into a quieter place to sleep." " Oh I must have kept her up " Zac said, and rubbed his head. " We should go get her then " Isaac said " No need boys " Aragon said " Legolas is off to get her ." Isaac frowned " Gosh you boys act like its a bad thing didn't you tell her that she could make her own decisions. " Usagi said " Your right we did. It still hasn't hit us yet we keep wanting to protect her. " Zac answered. " It is your brothering instinct boys you have to realize she is a grown woman " Ami said. " We know. " Taylor said and the brothers looked at each other.

Megan finally got dressed and started out the door when she saw Legolas opening the door " I was just coming to wake you " Legolas said smiling. " Thank you the sun woke me up. " Megan said to him smiling back. " So are we moving today ? " Megan asked " No not yet we are staying in Lothlorien for another day. " Legolas asked. " Great " Megan said smiling. " Where are you going? "Legolas asked seeing her grab her stuff. " I am going exploring again I didn't cover everything the first time around." Megan said. Legolas nodded as she looked at him and then spoke. " May I join you ? " he asked her. Megan looked at him and smiled " sure." Megan said smiling. Megan, and Legolas walked out of the palace and went outside.

The group was eating when Megan and Legolas came around the corner. " Goodmorning " Megan said smiling " Good morning my lady. " Gimli said smiling. Megan sat down and Legolas stood behind her. As the group ate their breakfast something startling came from behind them. Megan stopped eating and looked around. " What was that ? " Usagi asked. A figure walked around the corner of the palace. " Minako !! " Megan said. " Minako oh no ! " Rei thought " Meg will never get alone time now." As soon as Minako saw Legolas she immediatly went over to him only to be stopped by Rei. " What ? " she asked " Come on Legolas weren't we supposed to go some where " Megan said, and the two went off. " Aww! Meg spoiled it " Minako said to Rei. " No they want to be alone Minako. " Usagi said. " Ahh.." Minako said.

Megan and Legolas walked away from the group and went off to explore more of Lothlorien. As the two walked Usagi, Rei and Minako started spying on the two. " They make a cute couple." Usagi said only to see the two turn heads toward them. Megan shook her head, and the three girls went off. " Your friends are strange! " Legolas said to her. " I know that " Megan giggled and looked at him smiling. " Now where should we go first ?" Megan asked. " Anywhere .. I have an idea " Legolas told her, and lead her away. As the couple walked on Usagi, Minako, and Rei followed them. " Where are they going ? " Usagi whispered. Rei, and Minako shrugged their shoulders, until some one put their hands on them. Usagi turned seeing Taylor, and Isaac. " And you tell us to back off " Isaac joked. They then looked up " Come on we want to watch"

The wind started blowing in the trees, and through Megans hair. Legolas looked over at her, and she looked over at him . A flower blew off of a tree, and into Megan's hair. The two walked side by side ,and Legolas took Megan's hand. Megan looked around as Legolas lead her around Lothlorien. " Wow thats a bigger pool than we sawm in yesterday" Megan said. Legolas smiled " Would you like to go swimming again ? " he asked her. " If you don't mind stopping for one. " she answered. This one was more hidden, and no one knew it was out here. Megan ran ducking behind a rock as Legolas went behind another. Megan slipped in after taking her clothing off, and waited for Legolas to get in. Megan dunked under the water, and started swimming around.

" Come over here " Legolas said to Megan after she re surfaced and Megan swam over to him. " What is it ?" Megan asked Usagi, Rei, and Minako watched from up top of the rocks as Taylor ,and Isaac watched from the bottom. Legolas took her in his arms and holding her like the night before. As the group watched from above and below Zac came around the corner and Isaac, and Taylor shhed him when he came over. Megan's mind and heart were racing as Legolas held her. " I love you so much " she thought ,and tried to tell him, but couldn't.

" Come on lets go explore Lothlorien some more " Legolas said seeing the troubled look on her face. " Okay " Megan said smiling . The two go out Megan went around the rock she left her cloths at and looked around to see if Legolas was clothed yet. Once the two were dressed they started walking some more. The group spying on Megan and Legolas. The silence between them broke when suddenly Legolas spoke. " So Lady Megan .. " Legolas said. " Yes what is it ?" Megan asked. " I over heard you talking to Aragon about your past life and I didn't catch all of it can you tell me more about it ? " Legolas answered her . " Well its better to start off at the beginning again." Megan said. " Thousands of years ago the planets, and stars were at Peace during the time of the Silver Millennium. My friends and I are princesses of our prospective planets,and Constellations and are also guardians of our kingdoms though we rarely had to fight. Until that happened.. " Megan said quieting down a bit.

" Up before Queen Beryl had attacked our homes my home was beautiful " Megan continued with her story. " Yes you said it was something Rivendell and Lothlorien " Legolas said. " this is something that you might find surprising " Megan said " My people were actually elves. " Megan said smiling. " Really ? " Legolas asked her. " Yes I used to be an elf, and now possibly changing back into my elf self now that I am here. " Megan answered. The two walked down the path until Megan turned around hearing talking behind them. " Come on out guys " Megan yelled " I know your there !" Megan smiled and crossed her arms. Isaac, Taylor, Zac, Usagi, Rei ,and Minako came out from hiding. " Now that you are out you can help tell the story" Megan said smiling.

" I remember your home on Capricorn it was beautiful " Usagi said " Really you visited ? " Rei asked " Yeah Usagi (or Princess Serenity) came to visit when I was getting ready to go to her birthday party that day. " Megan said " Queen Serenity has wanted to give me something and that was my scythe" Megan said smiling " She felt I was ready to wield it. " " Why did Serenity give it to you, and not your mother ? " Rei asked. " Well mom had given her scythe to Serenity because she knew that Beryl was coming she just didn't tell me until it was too late" Megan answered and closed her hand tight forming a fist. " That day I will never forgive Beryl for what she did to me. " Megan said. Isaac, Taylor, and Zac were quiet listening to her speak.

Tears formed in Megan's eyes " If you excuse me " Megan said and ran back toward the room she was staying at in the palace. " I am sorry I didn't mean for bad memories to return to her." Legolas said watching Megan run away. " It wasn't you Legolas." Usagi said " It could never be you. " " Go after her. " Taylor said. Legolas nodded and ran after Megan. Megan threw her pack on a chair and raced in the bed in front of her.

The sun had went down by the time Legolas reached Megan's room and opened the door seeing her fast asleep tears still going down her face. " I am sorry he" said. Megan awoke when she heard him speak. " Legolas " she said. " I am sorry I didn't .." but was silenced by Megan as she placed her finger on his lips. " It wasn't you, Queen Beryl just left a hole in my heart that I need healed " Megan said " It had nothing to do with you" She smiled at him and yawned. " Well we have a big day in the morning. " Megan said and laid back down on the bed. " Good night " Legolas said smiling " Thank you for worrying about me " Megan said.

Down in the group area Isaac Taylor and Zac were watching to see if Legolas came back " I guess he is staying up there tonight. " Usagi said. " He must really care for her." Minako said. " He dose care for her. " Aragon said hearing the conversation. " How do you know Aragon ? " Gimli also stepped in " He has liked the lass ever since he found her in the woods as I recall he said she was an angel that had fallen from the sky. " " He did ? I do not remember him ever looking at her like that ." Taylor said " He was just so quiet , and unsure of his feelings toward her. " Aragon said " Give them time they will confess to each other. Now we must sleep we leave first thing tomorrow morning" Everyone finally went to sleep awaiting the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Down the River into Trouble

That morning Megan woke up after a peaceful night she felt better than yesterday and was getting ready to go. Suddenly she noticed the closet next to her and opened it. Inside was a green dress and a headdress resting on the hanger with it. Megan pulled it out and looked down at the headdress and her eyes widened. " My symbol is on the front .. but why ?" she asked. Legolas came in her room seeing her look at the headdress. " Where did you find this ? " Legolas asked and looked seeing something hanging inside the dress was a note. " A note ? " Megan asked and pulled out the envelope inside. On the front it has Megan's name. " Thats my name how strange." Megan said " Read it " Legolas said. As she got ready to read it Aragon came up to see if the two were on their way. " My lady, we are about to leave, what is that you are reading?" he asked. " There was a note inside this dress with Lady Megan's name it." Legolas said. " What does the note say ?" Aragon asked.

" It says" Megan said

"_Dear Princess Capricorn ,_

_I hope this dress finds you well, yes I knew you were going to stay here for the vision had been in my mind._

_Also downstairs is another present for you one does not need power alone to fight. Also you notice your headdress has your_

_symbol on it Do not worry young princess let your heart guide you in your quest._

Love,

_Galadriel_

P.S

_Your gift is in my mirror room._. "

" She must have known I was going to stay in this room and left the dress inside the closet here." Megan said " Galadriel is very wise " Legolas said. " What does she mean by another present down stairs ? " Megan asked. " You can go find your present as we go downstairs to meet everyone. " Aragon said " Now come." Megan smiled and went one with the two. When they got outside Megan and Legolas split up from Aragon and went to Galadriel's mirror room. " Where would she have put it and then saw a bow and quiver with a very crafted sword with it hanging beside a water fall . " Wow " she said, and got the weapons and fastened the buckle in front. " How is that ? " Megan asked. " It looks good" Legolas said " Now come on we leave for the river of Anduin." Megan nodded and Legolas escorted her out of the room to meet the others at the docks.

" There they are!" Usagi yelled and noticed the weapons on Megan's back. " What is with all the weaponry ? " Taylor asked " Galadriel left them here for me as well as something more elegant" Megan said smiling. " Something more elegant what is that ? " Zac asked her. " I'll show you later. " Megan answered, and walked over to a boat. The others loaded supplies on the boats and other things to take across the water. After loading Legolas helped everyone into boats, and got in with Megan and Gimli. The group paddled down the river. Minako reached down, and placed her hand in the water . " Be careful Minako the boat can tip you know. " Ami said to Minako. Megan laughed so hard her face turned red. " That wasn't funny ! " Minako yelled. " Sorry Minako ! "Megan yelled back to her. Her laughter was silents when she heard something moving through the woods. " You heard that too ?" Legolas asked her.

" We're being followed " Megan said They looked around looking through the forest Megan gasped " We are being tracked !" Megan yelled. " Are you sure Meg ? " Rei asked but suddenly got a bad feeling " She's right we are !" Rei said to the others. Taylor looked out towards the woods.

They stopped for the night at the side of the river and drug the boats out of the water, but Megan couldn't sleep "We have to keep moving " Megan said " what if they ?" " Its okay my lady we will be fine until morning " Sam said smiling at her. " I hope so " Megan said to herself. " You worried ?" Ami asked. Megan nodded her head. After dinner everyone went to bed early. " Meg come on go to sleep " Isaac said to her. " No I am fine " Megan said looking at him smiling " Okay see you in the morning " Zac said. Megan looked around seeing Legolas, and Aragon talking. Her heart was pounding as she looked at Legolas he was so handsome " I want to tell him but its too hard " she said, and got up from her spot to go look around.

Daybreak soon came and everyone climbed into the boats to set off again on their journey. " Did you get any sleep ?" Legolas asked Megan. " Some not a lot" she said and yawned a little bit. " Take a rest now " Legolas said and smiled as she yawned. "I think I will." she said and tried to get comfortable. " you can lay your head on my back " Legolas offered. " Thanks " Megan said and laid her head on his back.

Soon the group came upon a gateway with two statues standing on either side. " The land of the kings of old " ARagon said and Usagi looked up at the huge statues. " Wow thats big " she said " Well of course they are !" Rei said getting annoyed. Megan was still asleep when they landed. " Legolas lifted her gently and carried her up to the dry bank. " Hey can one of you get her bed and roll it out ? " Legolas asked. Taylor walked up to them " I will " he said grabbing Megan's bag and pulled her bed off the top. Laying it on the ground, and rolling it out Legolas put her down so she could get some rest.

" You love her don't you ?" Isaac asked seeing Legolas look at Meg sleeping. " I do, more than the stars above in the heavens " Legolas answered. " Then tell her." Zac said . " I want to tell her, but I don't know how she will react" Legolas answered. " I think you might be surprised if you told her. " Taylor said. Legolas smiled down at the sleeping elf girl and walked away from the brothers to think about what to do.

After a good couple of hours Megan woke up from a good rest. " Ah she's awake " Taylor said smiling " Feel better ?" " Very much " Megan said smiling. Megan got up and stretched her legs " Well now that I am rested I am going to go explore " Megan said . " Be careful Meg !" Zac yelled. Megan walked out of site and toward a path. " Sam what are you doing out here ? " Megan asked seeing Sam " Oh I was looking at all the Ruins its been a while since I saw them" Sam said to her. Megan walked with Sam for awhile talking about things. " So how do you like it in Middle Earth ?" Sam asked " Its been good so far " Megan answered. " Well except for the bad that is happening." Sam smiled then looked down at the ring. " Why would Chaos want to bring back Sauron .. unless .. wait if Sauron is alive that means Saruman is alive as well.

Suddenly there was a rustle through the trees " Sam get out of here ! " Megan cried Sam nodded and started running toward the group and boats. A army of Uruk-ki rushed through the forest . Megan jumped on to a stone ruin. " Capricorn Zodiac Power ! " she cried transforming into Sailor Capricorn.

As Capricorn was fighting Sam ran toward the group . " Lady Megan needs help Uruk-ki have appeared ! " he yelled. " Go Sam. " Aragon said. Legolas had left rushing toward where Capricorn was fighting by herself. Zac looked at his brothers " I'll go with Sam. You two stay here with Meg " The two nodded their heads yes and Usagi with Rei decided to go as well. " Ami Minako stay with Meg and help her. " Rei said. " Alright " Ami said and the two transformed into Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Venus.

" Capricorn Super Earthquake ! " Capricorn yelled She could hear the cries of Merry and Pippin in the distance. A arrow suddenly shot passed her head. Capricorn looked back to see Legolas. Aragon soon arrived with Taylor and Isaac followed by Mercury and Venus. " Shine Aqua Illusion ! " Mercury yelled. " Venus Love and Beauty Shock ! " Venus yelled. The attacks killed three Uruki-ki each and Capricorn had killed a few. " Where Usagi and Rei ? " Capricorn asked. " They went with Sam and Zac " Taylor yelled.

Merry ran through the trees Pippin had been captured by Uruki-ki and some of them were leaving going toward Isenguard. " Merry watch out !" Capricorn yelled. " Capricorn Volcanic Eruption !! " she yelled and the ground exploded underneath the Uruki-ki's feet.

Merry ran back toward the group. " Come on we have to save Pippin !" Merry said " We know Merry and we will. " Capricorn reassured him. " We will hunt them down we travel light if you don't mind losing sleep we leave " Aragon said smiling. " Lets Hunt Orc ! " he said. As the group ran Megan caught up with Legolas " Legolas I need to tell you something later " Megan said to him after transforming back. Legolas smiled " There is something I need to tell you too. " The two caught up with the group and went off into the sun set.


End file.
